Ya Muerete!
by Tepo
Summary: Harto, Apolo decide recurrir un grupo de mercenarios que esta seguro acabaran con Seiya y los bronceados. Tepo y sus amigos son esos elegidos, pero la tendran dificil al enfrentarse a caballeros que no mueren ni con reggeaton... Humor al por mayor


1-"Despiertenme cuando Apolo Acabe"

**1-"Despiertenme cuando Apolo Acabe"**

"**Allí donde solo los Dioses debían mandar,  
caballeros que solo debían morirse han  
aprendido a ganar …"**

-¿Dónde estoy?- todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. No podía ver nada.  
-¿Estoy muerto?  
-¿Qué es la muerte?  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Qué es la vida?  
-Shinji, largate de aquí- (acople)

El chico prendió la luz del cuarto y le dirigió una sonrisa a Tepo, saludándolo con su mano; él también levanto su mano, pero solo un dedo estaba erguido.

-Algo raro pasa aquí- exclamo el Tepo al salir Shinji del cuarto. Y la luz se intensifico, y de la puerta abierta del refri ( XP) salio una imponente figura con un manto.  
-Tepo, ¿sabes quien soy?  
-El chico que organiza los picnics en mis sueños, dame un club sándwich- ordeno Tepo muy seguro  
-¿Club sándwich?  
-Si, y date prisa…  
-¡ Idiota, soy Apolo!  
-Y yo soy el challenger, ¿y que?  
**  
Un brillo intenso, un relampagueó y un grito de dolor inmenso siguieron al comentario.  
**  
-Auuh…  
-Ahora escucha, deberás juntar un equipo para acabar con una gran amenaza…  
-¡ El Reggaeton ¡- comento ilusionado.  
**  
Un brillo intenso, un relampagueó y un grito de dolor inmenso siguieron al comentario.  
**  
-Auuh…  
-Tienes que acabar con " el santo Seiya" y los caballeros bronceados…  
-¿Y si les hechas cremita?-sugirió Tepo.  
**  
Un brillo intenso… ah, ya se la saben, sean algo lógicos.  
**  
-Auuuuuuh….  
- Acabaran con los santos de bronce, o me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas…  
-¿Te pintaras el pelo y te unirás al club Winx? – interrumpió el Tepo.  
**  
Es obvio lo que paso en esta parte…  
**  
-Auuh… me va a dar cáncer…  
-Bien, a menos que quieras pasar el restote tu vida en el universo de KND…  
-¡ NOOO!  
-… harás lo que te dije, espero que hayas entendido todo.  
-Sie, lo entendí.  
- ¿En serio?  
-Sie, entendí que los dioses son putos y que los sueños si duelen…  
**  
Un brillo…  
**  
-¡No, no, ya no!- grito Tepo desesperado- ¡Era broma, era broma, lo haré, lo haré todo ¡  
-Bien, que sea lo más pronto posible- dijo Apolo entrando de nuevo al refrigerador.

Tepo suspiro aliviado.

-Para ser el Dios del Sol no es muy calido que digamos- comento como cualquier cosa-. En fin, ¿Dónde estas, Kristal?  
**  
Un brillo intenso, un relampagueó y un grito de dolor inmenso siguieron al comentario.  
**  
-Auuh… Apolo es puto…  
**  
Un brillo intenso…**

**  
De la Colaboración Tepo Corp, Soya Inc y Asociados,  
principalmente Jorch y Tepo, nace: "¡¡Ya Muérete!!"**

Se busca un abogado defensor en un típico caso de  
malentendido…cof, cof, plagio, cof, cof…  
  
-En el cuartel secreto (la casa del Jorch)-

**" Ding, Dong "  
**  
-¿ Y ese estupido efecto de sonido que ¿- dijo Jorch abriendo la puerta de su casa-. Yo no tengo timbre…  
- Es mi nuevo celular, ¿ya te lo enseñe?  
-Prácticamente no, Tali, solo lo he visto 27 veces… tu sabes, casi nada…

Tali y Jorch entraron a la casa, donde adentro ya había otras 2 personas.

-Solo falta el Tepo…-comento Pelayo.  
-¡Que extraño!- reflexiono Jorch-. Siempre llega mas temprano y aparte él fue el que nos cito.  
**  
Un brillo intenso… y demás cosas, y el Tepo apareció en medio de la sala muy mareado.  
**  
-¿Tepo, que fue eso?- pregunto Liroy.  
-La luz esta fallando en mi casa, estupido SIAPA…-dijo el Jorch.  
-Emm… la luz es de la CFE…- corrigió Pelayo.  
-¿Qué, y eso me devuelve el servicio del agua o le quita lo estupido al SIAPA?- (acople).

Tepo cayó al suelo en la discusión y entonces la misma se interrumpió; todos los presentes (Jorch, Liroy, Pelayo y Tali) voltearon a ver fijamente al inanimado cuerpo del Tepo.

-¿No lo deberíamos llevar a tu cama?- pregunto Liroy a Jorch.  
-No, hechale sal…  
-Culero…- susurro el Tepo levantándose lentamente.  
-¿Ves?, siempre funciona- dijo Jorch a Liroy-. Bien, voy por Coca cola…  
-No, esta no es una reunión normal- dijo el Tepo; Tali y Jorch se voltearon a ver…**  
-¡ NO VAMOS A PARTICIPAR EN UNA ORGIA SANGRIENTA ZOOFILO-VITUAL-HOMOSEXUAL!-** gritaron a coro todos los presentes.  
-Ejem……como iva diciendo, ocupo su ayuda…  
- ¿No es algo Gay?- pregunto Liroy.  
-No…  
-¿Ni zoofilo?- pregunto Jorch.  
-No…  
-¿Ni estupido...?-pregunto el Tali.  
-No, ¿Qué, acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer- pregunto el Tepo, pero el Tali no contesto-¿ Y bien?  
-Me moldi la lenga…-respondió el Tali.  
-No, nada de eso, es el trabajo más difícil, la responsabilidad más grande que jamás hayamos tenido…  
-¿Acabar con el Reggeaton?-pregunto el Jorch.  
-Emm… no, yo pensé lo mismo pero no…  
-Se directo Tepo- exigió Liroy.  
-Debemos acabar con los caballeros del universo de Saint Seiya…

**Fin Cap 1**

**Core Note: Espero les guste esta primera entrega, esta parodia en realidad ya esta terminada, pero la publique en paraiso Fanfictions el cual desaparecio misteriosamente… junto con mis parodias ¬¬**

**Asi que no me quedo mas, y vuelvo a publicar esta historia, que para bien o para mal se publicara al mismo tiempo que su segunda parte: Tepodent Evil, que si bien no tiene mucho que ver, hay cierta secuencia, asi que no olviden pasar a leerla si les gusta **

**No olviden comentar!! Hasta pronto D**


End file.
